I'll never get tired
by GABGM
Summary: Just a little fluff. Rated T for a little swaering


(Beck pov)

Jade and I were sitting at our lunch table with Andre talking about absolutely nothing when Andre's phone rang.

"Ughh!" he yelled.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You remember that girl I took to prome?"

"No he doesn't He WASN'T THERE!" Jade glared at me.

"I'm sorry babe," I kissed her temple.

"Well she wants to go on another date," he said.

"So what's the problem?" Jade asked.

"Don't you remember she wouldn't stop kissing me?"

"Ahh,"

"I never thought I would get tired of kissing a hot girl but that was just too much,"

"Well I would never get sick of your kisses babe," I told Jade.

"You can't be serious," She said

"I am I love you way too much,"

"Beck no matter how much you love me there is no way you wouldn't get fed up with me kissing you all the time,"

"How could I get sick of you kissing me? It's not possible," I said dead serious.

"Beck you're being ridiculous,"

"Am not,"

"I'm with Jade on this one," Andre said.

"What?" I said shocked. How could he not understand me?

"Trust me I have experience in this,"

"Yeah but I love jade you barely new that chick,"

"Come on beck it doesn't matter how much you love her,"

"How would you know?" I was actually getting pissed. "You've never been in Love,"

"Come on Beck you're 17,"

"SO?" How could he doubt our love? "I love her more than the air I breathe I will never get sick of her kissing me!"

"Babe you're being stupid," jade joked.

"Aren't you supposed to be going week in the knees after my declaration of love?"

"Well it was sweet," she pecked me on the lips. "But that doesn't mean you're not being an idiot,"

"I think we should put it to test,"

"Fine!" she yelled. We leaned in and started kissing eagerly.

"I'm still here you know?" Andre said but we were way to wrapped up in each other to care.

(Tori pov)

I walked up to our usual lunch table and saw Andre sitting there looking really uncomfortable and with good reason because Jade and Beck were having a full blown make out session right in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Beck told Jade he would never get sick of her kisses and she's trying to prove him wrong," Andre explained.

"ahh,"

"Yep,"

"That's not really normal in a couple is it?"

"No not really,"

"Oh well you wanna split Jade's sandwich?" Jade pulled away from Beck and he groaned.

"Do it and I swear to God I'll make you feel pain in places you didn't even know you could," she threatened us just before turning back to beck and kissing him again. The bell rang.

"I know you guys are a bit busy but we'll be late for Sikowitz's class if you don't stop sucking face and get going,"

"UGHHH!" Jade groaned.

"Come on sweety she's right," Jade through him a look that could kill.

"SWEETY!" she screamed. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry," he held his hands up in surrender.

"You better be now let's go," she took him by the hand and we all walked towards Sikowitz's class. These classes were never boring today we were preforming scenes we had written in pairs. Robbie and Andre were on stage acting out a really intense scene when out of nowhere Cat giggled.

"What?" Andre asked confused.

"Look," she pointed to the corner of the room were Jade was sitting on Beck's lap and the were kissing passionately.

"BECK JADE!" Sikowitz shouted.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled clearly pissed at Sikowitz for interrupting them.

"Is really the time?" He asked.

"Yes," Beck said.

"Well okay then,"

"Really?" Jade asked surprised.

"Sure why not?"

"Great," Beck pulled Jade's face back to his own. After improve Beck, Andre, Cat and I went to our script writing class and jade and Robbie went to theatre history. As soon as the bell rang we left and started walking towards our lockers.

"I can't believe you agree with Jade," Beck said to Andre.

"I'm telling you it gets really annoying," he defended.

"Even if it means her lips are to busy to be mean to you,"

"Shit I hadn't thought of that,"

"I think you're just looking for an excuse to make out with her all day and I can't believe she hasn't caught on yet," I told him.

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt me," he winked at us as he walked over to his locker to get some books but before he got the chance Jade came out of nowhere, pushed him against some lockers and started kissing him. "I've missed you to," he joked

"Shut up!" she went back to kissing him but pulled back after a while. "Come on one more class and you're mine,"

"I can't wait,"

(Jade pov)

After school Beck and I went to his RV and as soon as he shut the door I attacked his lips. We were on his made making out and he started to move his hand up my shirt.

"Oh no! kisses are all you're gonna get from me until you admit I'm right,"

"Come on!"

"Admit it,"

"NO!"

"Suite yourself you can sit here and get frustrated from only kissing me or you can admit I'm right and do me right now,"

"Believe me there is nothing frustrating about kissing you Jade," he started kissing me again and kept kissing for another few hours until I had to go home. The next day we had Sikowitz's first period and the minute he walked in the class I kissed him.

"Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie on stage alphabetical improve,"

"Okay," we all said getting on stage.

"Andre give me a letter,"

"C!" he yelled randomly.

"Come on admit I'm right," Beck said poking me.

"Do that again and I'll rip that finger off you,"

"ew Jade," Cat yelled.

"For God's sake Cat it's not that big a deal," Tori said.

"Tori I don't agree," Robbie added.

"Robbie you're out," Sicowitz yelled.

"Butternut!"

"Hallelujah someone is defending me thank you Cat," Beck shouted.

"I think you're exaggerating," I said.

"JADE!" cat yelled.

"Kiss and make up," Tori smirked.

"Let's do it," Beck said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"My God I get it okay you win!" I yelled.

"Yay!" Cat said.

"CAT OUT!" Sikowitz told her.

"Phooey,"

"Tori keep going N!" he yelled.

"Not enough tell us why he wins,"

"Oh please do," he smirked

"People don't need to know that,"

"Quite a few people want to," Tori said.

"Right okay! I admit it you'll never get tired of my kisses,"

"Awwww," she said.

"Tori out!"

"So why won't I ever get tired of your kisses,"

"Too much you love me too much,"

"uh huh that's right,"

"Very much so,"

"What? don't you love me too,"

"Zeus! No!"

"What?" he yelled. Yes! At least I get to win something.

"Just kidding," and with that I pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm confused who wins Beck or jade," Sikowitz asked.

**So let me know what you think. I've had this idea in my head for a while but I thought it would be better than this. Review even if you just want to tell me how horrible it is! ****=)**


End file.
